11 2
by deerwind
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Sehun dan Luhan [BoyxBoy; HunHan's Area; Yaoi]


**1+1 = 2**

_Apa kau yakin setiap pertanyaan ada jawabannya?_

_Apa kau yakin setiap yang ada akan hilang?_

_Apa kau percaya abadi itu ada?_

_Hey! Jawablah!_

_Sepertinya akan banyak hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti dan juga...kau tidak mengerti._

_Seperti saat ini..._

_Saat aku dan kau..._

_Saat waktu mengizinkan 'aku dan kau' menjadi 'kita'_

* * *

><p><em>Sudah pukul 13.00 KST<em>

Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, lebih tepat dikatakan membersihkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan kehidupan sama sekali saat meninggalkan kamarnya. Berjalan melewati anak tangga tanpa jeda sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tak pernah disentuh sisir kurang lebih dua minggu terakhir. Setelan yang ia gunakan biasa saja, celana jeans bernada biru gelap, kaos berkerah dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih, dan sebuah jas casual berwarna hitam tak bermotif membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Kakinya yang panjang dibungkus sepatu sneaker berwarna putih hitam juga. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih kunci mobil sport Aston Martin DB9 miliknya. Sekejap mata, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan bangunan apartemen megah tersebut.

Sehun tinggal sendiri. Bukan yatim piatu. Tetapi kedua orang tuanya menetap di Los Angeles demi bisnis, demi kelangsungan hidup Oh Sehun, seperti itulah yang dikatakan ayahnya padanya. Dia anak satu-satunya. Dia lahir di Seoul, di kotanya saat ini ia berada. Tak jarang ibunya meminta Sehun untuk menetap bersamanya, tapi tanpa alasan Sehun menolaknya. Tak ada yang berubah menurutnya jika ia tetap di Seoul atau tidak, dimanapun ia berada, menurutnya akan tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah. Lagipula sejak umur 9 tahun, Sehun sudah merasakan bagaimana sendiri itu. Ia tak pernah menikmati dongeng sebelum tidur seperti anak yang hidup dibawa asuhan orang lain yang bukan orang tuanya, hanya duduk manis di kamarnya yang seluas rumah karyawan pemerintah biasa dengan berbagai kotak permainan mahal miliknya. Membosankan. Hingga ia dewasa, dengan hormat ia meminta untuk hidup sendiri, tanpa orang lain lagi. Benar-benar sendiri. Kehidupannya sungguh melekat dengan arti sendiri. Sehun tak keberatan dengan hal itu, ia akan menerima apapun yang ada dan terjadi padanya. Jika ia kehujanan dan tak ada payung dalam genggamannya, tak ada tempat berteduh yang ia temukan, Sehun tak akan panik, dan tak akan berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindar. Dengan tenang, ia akan terus berjalan dan menikmati hujan. Bukan pasrah, hanya saja Sehun menganggap segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya adalah sebuah hadiah dan pemberian Tuhan yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Sehun tahu, jika lari saat hujan, ia akan kelelahan dan cepat merasakan dingin. Tapi jika ia berjalan dan menikmati hujan, ia akan terbiasa dan tak terbebani. Dan alasan itulah yang membawanya sekarang pada kehidupannya yang dianggapnya hadiah untuk dinikmati. 

"Oh Sehun!"

Sebuah suara menjeda langkahnya, dan membuatnya berbalik. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil mendekatinya. Beberapa langkah saat mendekati posisi Sehun, lelaki itu berlari kecil, membiarkan rambutnya membelai lembut angin dan memecah jaraknya dengan Sehun.

_GEP_

"Aku merindukanmu"

Seperti sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang telah lama dipendam lelaki itu yang kini memeluk Sehun erat. Wajahnya yang sedikit runcing itu tenggelam dalam dada bidang Sehun. Lelaki itu merasakan aroma mint dari tubuh Sehun. Berlangsung beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tangannya yang dibiarkan tadi menggantung, kini telah merangkul tubuh mungil itu, dengan lembut. Ada perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak dalam batinnya, Oh Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan lebih mengeratkannya lagi saat ia menyadari ada isakan dari lelaki yang tanpa beban mengatakan jika ia merindukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Mereka─ Sehun dan sosok mungil yang memelukya tadi sedang duduk manis di bagian pojok cafe universitas mereka. Dihadapan mereka dua cup soft coffee sedang menggoda untuk segera dicicipi, tapi keduanya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa lezat itu. Bermaksud mengejek mungkin, tapi Sehun tahu jika figure yang ada di hadapannya kini sedang menghiburnya. Sehun menyadari jika tawa yang ia dengarkan dan lelucon-lelucon yang diceritakan lelaki itu hanya bermaksud membuatnya tertawa pula. Sehun bahkan sadar, mungkin saat ini lelaki yang tertawa di hadapannya sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Dan kau tahu Sehun? Ahjussi itu bahkan berlari mengejar mobil itu dengan kue beras di tangannya dan tak menyadari celana yang ia pakai ternyata terbalik hahahaha! Aku bahkan bisa melihat jika..."

"Xi Luhan─"

Sehun menarik udara dengan cepat untuk mengisi dadanya yang terasa kosong. Tatapannya seakan mengunci bibir Xi Luhan─ lelaki yang dihadapannya untuk berbicara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura, hm? Sampai kapan kau mau memaksa dirimu untuk nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini?" Sehun mengganjal suasana saat itu dengan pertanyaan bertubinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatapnya bingung, ia berusaha menerjemahkan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang membuat jantungnya memacu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hiburan lagi. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal berlebihan seperti ini untuk menghiburku. Apa aku memohon padamu agar kau membuatku tertawa? Apa aku terlihat payah? Terlihat seperti lelaki tak berguna? Dan aku─"

"Terima kasih"

Sehun mengutuk dirinya lagi. Matanya dengan jelas melihat pelupuk mata Luhan yang tersirat kepedihan. Sehun tahu sebentar lagi sosok nan mungil itu akan menangis. Sehun melepaskan nafasnya dengan kasar mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang memihaknya.

"Aku tahu Sehun, dia terlalu berarti untukmu. Kau salah. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya dan masih tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk mengisi hatimu. Aku tahu jika pertemuanku denganmu akan selalu menyakitkanku karena harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kau ingin aku berhenti? Berhenti mencintaimu dan melihatmu dari jauh saja? Apa kau ingin aku─"

"Luhan!" Sehun bergetar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu sebagai seorang lelaki yang melihatku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun. Dan kau? Apa kau sadar, hah?" Luhan mulai menangis. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya yang mulai dingin.

Sehun menahan nafasnya yang sepertinya berpacu, di sudut hatinya ia merasakan sakit.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Sudah jelas." Luhan dengan cepat menguraikan air matanya dengan jemarinya. Sehun bisa menyadari bahasa tubuh lelaki itu yang bergegas ingin pergi.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Sehun akhirnya berucap.

Luhan tak menjawabnya. Setelah membenarkan syal yang bertengger di lehernya, ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang masih berbekaskan sedih.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku akan melupakanmu"

Sungguh! Sehun lebih memilih merasakan sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya dibandingkan mendengarkan ucapan Luhan dan melihatnya pergi. Sehun kembali mengutuk dirinya yang tidak menahan sosok itu untuk duduk lebih lama lagi. Sehun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan menyakitkannya. Sehun bergetar dan sebuah bulir air mata tak sanggup lagi ditahannya. Matanya yang sendu menatap secangkir kopi yang beberapa menit lalu dipesannya bersama Luhan.

_Ia bahkan tak mencicipinya. Maafkan aku_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks later...<em>**

Dedaunan berguguran dan angin menghempaskannya dengan lembut. Jalanan raya dipenuhi dedaunan musim gugur yang masih rajin berguguran. Suasana kota masih seperti biasa.

_Benar-benar seperti biasa._ Entahlah, Sehun juga tak tahu jika ia sedang mengumpat, menggerutu, atau bermonolog ria. Ia memilih tak melakukan aktivitas apapun selain berjalan-jalan sepanjang jalan setelah menghabiskan jam kuliahnya. Ada alasan tertentu ia tak bersemangat ke kampus. Alasan lain abaikan saja. Tapi alasan yang satu ini sepertinya alasan mendasar, bahkan menjadi alasannya menjadi pribadi yang sekarang. Sehun tak tahu siapa dirinya, ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya lagi. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih menu makanannya tiap hari dan jalan terbaik dari itu, ia melewatkan waktu makannya begitu saja.

Luhan masih menjadi alasannya untuk berpikir. Perkataan Luhan selalu hinggap dalam pikirannya bahkan kadang-kadang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, Sehun akan dengan mudah menangis, walaupun tangisannya tak nampak. Dan tak salah jika kemarin lalu ia memilih mengunjungi pantai hanya untuk sekedar berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengurangi beban di hatinya. Masih berjalan dan Sehun belum jenuh untuk berjalan. Ia tak punya tujuan saat ini, ia hanya ingin berjalan saja. Cuaca Seoul semakin dingin, tapi baginya sama saja. _Tak ada yang berubah, semua seperti biasa._ Begitulah dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sehun, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Sebenarnya selama ini... aku..."<em>**

**_"Kau mau menjadi sahabatku, Luhan?"_**

**_"Sehun..."_**

**_"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di sini. Jika kau jadi sahabat, kita akan melakukan banyak hal yang hebat!"_**

**_"Apa kau bahagia dengan melihatku ada sebagai sahabat?"_**

**_"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat senang!"_**

**_"Aku Xi Luhan. Aku adalah sahabat untuk Oh Sehun"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir!"<em>**

**_"Kau serius, Sehun?"_**

**_"Kapan aku berbohong, eo?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Jaga kesehatanmu, Luhan. Jangan sampai sakit. Kau harus makan banyak sayuran"<em>**

**_"Jangan mengingatkanku. Urus saja dirimu Sehun hahaha"_**

**_"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit."_**

**_"Kau akan tetap seperti ini kan? Akan selalu ada saat aku sakit?"_**

**_"Bahkan jika kau tidak sakit, aku akan selalu ada. Aku berjanji."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Luhan?"<em>**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Tadi saat berbincang di kelas, beberapa temanku yang lain bercerita tentang ciuman pertama mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_**

**_"Apa?! Ciuman pertama?! Kau bicara apa?! Kau belum cukup umur untuk berbicara tentang hal seperti itu!"_**

**_"Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Aku hanya menanyakannya padamu. Responmu buruk"_**

**_"Ti─tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal-hal yang kau bicarakan itu"_**

**_"Aku sudah pernah memelukmu, mencium kening dan pipimu."_**

**_"La─la-lu?"_**

**_"Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu. Berarti kau seharusnya tidak apa-apa saat kita membahas tentang ciuman"_**

**_"Itu bukan ciuman, Sehun! Itu hanya bentuk kasih sayang mu padaku sebagai orang terdekatmu."_**

**_"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sebagai bentuk kasih sayangku juga"_**

**_"SE─MMMPH"_**

* * *

><p>Luhan menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum pahit. Semua masa-masa indah itu (mungkin) masih dikenangnya dengan baik. Tak banyak memang, tapi Luhan terlalu kuat untuk menyimpan semua kenangan itu. Kadang ia sangat menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun. Kadang ia menyesal telah membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh dan bersemayam dalam hatinya. Kadang ia ingin memutar waktu dan mengatakannya lebih cepat tentang perasaannya pada lelaki bertubuh pucat itu tentang perasaannya, agar istilah persahabatan tak menjadi penghalangnya untuk mencintai Sehun. Kadang pula Luhan harus menangis sendiri, tanpa ada Sehun sebagai sahabatnya untuk menenangkannya. Menangis sendiri saat Sehun mengatakan padanya jika ia mencintai orang lain, dan hanya melihat sosoknya sebagai seorang sahabat..<p>

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana Luhan selalu berusaha tertawa di hadapannya, selalu memberikan senyuman palsu, dan berpura-pura bahagia atas apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun. Semuanya akan tetap berada pada tempatnya selama tak ada yang berubah. Tak akan ada yang tersakiti jika semua ini pada posisinya. Tapi Sehun tak sadar jika ia telah menempatkan lelaki yang telah bersabar untuknya pada sebuah luka. Sehun tak pernah tahu jika kebahagian yang ia berika tak seperti dulu lagi ketika hanya ada ia dan Luhan dalam kisah hidupnya.

Hingga saat itu, Luhan menyadari untuk berhenti. Ia mungkin lelah dengan semua keadaan yang membuatnya terus menangis. Ia menganggap perasaannya salah dan tak berhak atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Kisah mereka berhenti. Sosok sahabat yang dirindukan Sehun kin tak lagi ada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Weeks Later<em>**

Pagi ini Sehun bangun lebih awal. Tidak ada hal penting yang ingin dilakukannya, hanya membersihkan sudut-sudut apartemennya yang sepertinya sudah menjerit untuk dibersihkan. Beberapa buku yang jatuh diaturnya kembali ke rak yang bersih dan kotor dipisahkannya. Sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman sudah tak nampak menguasai apartemen tersebut. Sehun banyak belajar setelah berjalan-jalan kemarin. Ia banyak merenung setelah kejadian yang sempat menggoyahkannya. Sebenarnya ia tak melakukan apapuun saat berjalan-jalan kemarin. Matanya hanya terlalu jeli menatap daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon sepanjang jalan dan tanpa ia sadari, daun-daun berguguran itu menuntunnya pada sebuah taman bunga. Tak ada yang meminta otak Sehun untuk mengingat kembali tempat ini. Tempat yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Sehun bahkan tertawa kecil saat mengingat dirinya empat tahun yang lalu berada di taman sepulang sekolah.

Saat itu ia bersama Luhan. Ia masih ingat dengan betul, Luhan berjalan lebih cepat dibanding dirinya sambil bernnyanyi kecil. Ia masih ingat saat ia memanggil Luhan dan menceritakan padanya tentang teman-teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan tentang ciuman pertama mereka semua. Tapi dengan polosnya Sehun mengatakan ia belum pernah berciuman. Lantas karena hal itu ia ditertawai teman-temannya karena dianngap bukan lelaki. Maka yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah alasan mengapa teman-temannya menertawakannya dan apa yang spesial dari ciuman pertama? Tak ada sama sekali di pikirannya untuk melakukan ciuman pertamanya saat itu.

Sehun saat ini bahkan tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Luhan kecil yang merona dan bicaranya yang gugup saat mereka telah selesai berciuman. Sehun akui itu hal yang menyenangkan, sangat. Hey! Bahkan saat mengingat itu, Sehun merasakan dadanya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia berdiam cukup lama di sana, kali ini ia tak diam saja. Sehun memilih menutup matanya lagi, dan mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Luhan─ berulang-ulang.

_Aku merindukanmu, Luhan_

* * *

><p>Seoul, 19 April 2014<p>

23.15 KST

Bintang-bintang masih menghiasi malam kota Seoul. Angin cukup berdamai malam ini, tak memberikan efek dingin tetapi justru menyejukkan orang-orang. Dan Luhan merasa tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagi pula saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kepenatannya memaksanya untuk menghirup udara kota Seoul. Bermodalkan jaket parasut miliknya, Luhan menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Raut wajahnya tak bergairah sama sekali. Sudah beberapa kali Luhan melepaskan nafasnya dengan berat. Perasaanya tak menentu lagi. Jika ditanya apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini, ia tak akan menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Beberapa menit lagi tanggal 19 akan berganti menjadi 20. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecut saat menyadari sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi lelaki dewasa yang berusia 24 tahun. Luhan menyadari ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang mengharapkan hadiah dari orang tua dan teman-temannya, tetapi batinnya sebenarnya menginginkannya. Hari ini kedua orang tuanya bertolak ke China demi urusan bisnis, beberapa teman-teman kuliahnya sedang berada di luar rumah dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia tak bisa berharap banyak di hari ulang tahunnya. Cukup bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena masih mengizinkannya hidup adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Setelah merasa cukup, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ini sudah, ah bahkan sudah terlalu larut baginya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar rumah. Karena perasaan takutnya yang berkuasa, Luhan membalikkan langkahnya dan pula─

"Se─sehun..."

"Luhan─-"

Tidak. Luhan tidak bisa berkata, bahkan tubuhnya tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini saat dihadapannya ada sosok yang─ ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sehun masih tetap berdiri beberapa jarak dari Luhan. Ia juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri mematung dan memperhatikan sosok mungil yang ia rindukan─sangat rindukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menyadari sebuah tangan telah menggenggam jemarinya saat ini. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tanpa melihat pun, dengan cepat ia akan tahu rasa hangat yang menggenggamnya saat ini adalah milik Sehun. Oh Tuhan! Luhan sepertinya mengeluh mengapa disaat seperti ini jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Ia masih tetap berada pada posisinya yang mematung. Ia tak tahu mengapa tubuhnya tak merespon kejadian ini dengan membuatnya pergi saja dan mengabaikan Oh Sehun yang Luhan yakin saat ini telah mencium tangannya.

_Happy birthday, Xi Luhan_

Sehun mengunci tatapan Luhan saat itu juga. Lelaki itu masih betah dalam diamnya dan tubuhnya tak merespon sama sekali. Sehun sebenarnya telah berteriak dalam hatinya karena situasi ini. Tapi tunggu, ia belum selesai─

"Dengarkan aku. Yang akan ku katakan tak akan ku ulang. Yang akan ku katakan adalah tentang apa yang sebelumnya belum pernah ku temukan jawabannya."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menggenggam kuat jemari-jemari kurus Luhan.

"Aku selalu bertanya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mencintai seseorang kelak. Aku tak pernah berpikir jika cinta itu hadir dengan murni. Aku selalu berpikir jika cinta hadir saat seseorang menginginkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Cinta selalu hadir dan datang dengan murni. Cinta datang seperti hadiah yang diberikan kepada seseorang. Aku malu mengatakan ini─ tapi sungguh, setelah semua yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku menyadari jika aku mencintaimu tanpa ku sadari. Aku mencintaimu dalam keadaan yang murni. Saat itu aku sadar jika aku merasakan perasaan nan suci itu. Aku tak sadar kehadiranmu memberikanku perasaan itu. Hingga aku mengabaikannya dan melihat orang lain sebagai perasaan yang ku rasakan"

"Se─hun..."

"Dengarkan aku saja, Luhan. Tolong"

"Aku memang tak tahu malu Luhan. Aku salah dalam mengartikan kehadiranmu selama ini. Aku tak pernah sadar jika dirimu ada untukku selama aku membutuhkannya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan perasaan yang kau miliki. Dan Tuhan menghukumku dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan orang yang ku lihat sebagai wujud cinta itu, agar aku bisa melihatmu.. bisa melihat semua yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya...Maafkan aku, Luhan"

Luhan menggigit ujung bibirnya dan menahan pelupuk matanya yang sudah terasa berat lagi. Melihat Sehun mulai berderai air mata, membuatnya merasa tak kuat hati.

"Se─hun, berhentilah. Waktu itu sudah lewat. Jangan membahasnya lagi. Aku tak ingin berada dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan sperti ini. Aku sudah tetap pada─"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Xi Luhan. Aku tidak pernah menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini. Setidaknya dengan kesalahanku mengabaikanmu, membuatku yakin dengan apa yang ku rasakan padamu. Aku mencintaimu..aku mencintai sahabatku... Aku mencintai seseorang yang mungkin tak merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Tidak peduli apapun, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaanku, padamu"

Tanpa jeda, tatapan Luhan tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Luhan yakin ia sedang meneteskan airmatanya sekarang, tapi itu berdampingan dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Karena hari ini kau berulang tahun, aku membawakan kado untuk mu" ucapan Sehun tak membuyarkan senyuman Luhan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menanti kejutannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan secarik kertas di saku kanannya. Melihat itu, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Rasa ingin tahunya muncul begitu saja.

"Ini.. untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan secarik kertas polos tersebut pada Luhan.

_Ini hadiah?_ Batin Luhan berbisik.

Dengan pelan, Luhan menerima kertas tersebut dan membuka lipatannya. Dahinya berkerut sempurna saat melihat di kertas hanya tertulis : **1+1 = 2**

"Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyeka sisa air mata yang ada di pipinya.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Selama satu ditambah satu adalah dua, selama itu pula aku akan mencintaimu. Selama satu ditambah satu adalah dua, selama itu pula aku akan menjagamu. Selama satu ditambah satu adalah dua, selama itu pula aku akan bertahan dengan rasaku ini padamu"

Luhan tak berbicara lagi. Pelupuk matanya siap berderai lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Dan aku yakin akan hal itu, seperti aku yakin jika satu ditambah satu adalah dua"


End file.
